


Conexión secreta

by Supermonstrum



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Nadie lo entendería, pero Jake sabe que lo que sucedió ese día no fue su imaginación.





	Conexión secreta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usudamit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/gifts).



—Bueno —empezó David poniéndose de pie y levantando ambos brazos para estirar la espalda—, me toca hacer la guardia. Aprovechen para descansar.

Quentin se puso de pie enseguida tratando de contener un bostezo. Jake fue el único que pareció notarlo y estuvo a punto de decirle a Quentin que sería mucho mejor si dormía un poco, pero cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un segundo, Jake comprendió que no habría manera de convencerlo de abandonar la guardia. La guardia con David, claro. En las últimas semanas, esos dos se acercaron bastante y a veces parecían viejo colegas del secundario.

Tampoco tenían demasiadas opciones siendo un grupo de sobrevivientes en un bosque que no figuraba en los mapas. Jake tenía dudas incluso de que estuvieran en el mundo que conocían, pero a Dwight le gustaba pensar que encontrarían la manera de “regresar a casa”, y aunque muchas veces estuvo tentado de decir lo que pensaba, el respeto y cariño por Dwight se lo impedía. Ellos también estaban formando un vínculo.

Con los dos muchachos haciendo guardia, todos se acomodaron para dormir. Jake cerró los ojos y segundos luego, cayó en un profundo pero corto: despertó luego de cuatro horas.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —susurró la voz de Dwight.

Jake podìa distinguir su rostro gracias al fue que todavìa quedaba. Salvo por ellos dos, el resto parecìa dormir còmodamente pese al frío y la oscuridad que a veces parecìa sobrenatural.

—No… No sé por qué desperté tan de repente —respondió y se sentó cerca de su amigo—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Dwight tragó despacio y miró hacia otro lado.

—No podía dormir. Es que… estaba pensando en lo que pasó la otra vez en la finca McMillan.

Jake quedó helado y agradeció que Dwight no lo mirara a los ojos. Había creído que el tema quedó atrás, aunque sería pedir demasiado, lo que había pasado aquella noche era algo similar a la traición y Jake le pidió a Dwight que por favor no se lo contara nadie. Quizá dejar que Dwight cargara con ese secreto era cruel, pero Jake sabía que los demás no lo entenderían, ni siquiera él mismo lo terminaba de comprender.

—Ese tipo era un asesino como todos los demás —dijo finalmente Dwight—, no puedo creer que me hayas pedido dejarte con él. Por un momento pensé que te habían drogado o algo y no sabías lo que decías, pero luego lo vi en tus ojos, Jake.

—Dwight, por favor baja la voz —susurró el muchacho nervioso, rogando que nadie estuviera escuchando.

—Si nosotros no estamos juntos —continuó, ignorándolo— no vamos a sobrevivir. Sí, todos los asesinos tienen una historia, ¿crees que nunca leí de eso en el periódico o en las películas? ¡Pero eso no es lo que importa aquí!

Jake se mordió el labio, tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Dwight lo miró y luego suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y arrimándose a él.

—Jake…

—Tienes razón. Sé que _tienes razón_ , pero en el sótano de la finca… él me bajó del gancho, ¿comprendes? Me dejó ir en el momento en que brotaron esas patas de araña o lo que sean esas cosas asquerosas. Me salvó.

—Yo te salvé, Jake, y luego Claudette te curó. ¿Eso no cuenta?

—No estoy diciendo que no cuente —respondió exasperado—. Pero él no es un monstruo ni un asesino como los demás. Es diferente, hicimos… hicimos conexión. Sé que suena loco, pero tienes que creerme… —No lo pidió, se lo estaba rogando como alguna vez rogó a su padre antes de irse de casa.

Dwight lo miró sin saber qué decir. A Jake siempre le gustó su cara, le recordaba a un cachorro asustado aunque cuando la situación lo requería, el cachorro podía ser un líder y el sostén para no volverse loco. Pero ahora no había una respuesta que brindara seguridad y ambos lo sabían.

—Yo… te creo, Jake. Pero no podemos ponernos a interactuar y menos intentar salvarlos. Si no nos cuidamos nosotros, nadie lo hará.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Jake suspiró un poco más relajado y Dwight lo rodeó tímidamente con un brazo. —No estoy diciendo que me iré con él o que lo traeré al grupo, jamás los traicionaría.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo harás —susurró Dwight sobre su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas. Luego Jake se separó de él y se acomodó donde estaba durmiendo—. Ahora descansa, mañana nos toca a nosotros hacer guardia y tenemos que estar preparados.

—Sí.

Jake cerró los ojos para volver al sueño profundo en pocos minutos pese a que no era consciente de lo agotado que estaba.

Y volvió a soñar.

Sus hombros anchos, la respiración bajo aquella máscara blanca de mirada vacía, los mechones rubios que asomaban en la zona de la nuca, la fuerza de sus brazos y la parsimonia en sus movimientos cuando lo descolgó. En aquel momento, sin importar que su vida estuviera cerca de terminarse, Jake se sintió como un miembro de la realeza protegido por un desconocido guardaespaldas. Tanto en el sueño como en la realidad, sus mejillas algo sucias de tierra y aceite de motor, se sonrojaron y estaba seguro de que el rostro detrás de la máscara también.

Se volverían a ver. Jake se encargaría de eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Hice mención David/Quentin porque puedo (?).  
> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
